


Rock The Boat

by pinkchubbiebunnie



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Random & Short, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkchubbiebunnie/pseuds/pinkchubbiebunnie
Summary: You and Abby finally have some time alone while traveling to find the Fireflies, and between the calming ocean air and morning sunshine, you find paradise in her arms. She just needs one more thing to make it better. Abby Anderson x Fem!Reader. Smut.Crossposted on tumblr.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 110





	Rock The Boat

**Author's Note:**

> requested by someone on tumblr and it went along with a really good idea I had already come up with. the scene with Lev at the end is completely unnecessary, but I really like his character and really wanted to write some found family fluff with him and Abby. I also hate that the scene/gameplay we get with them in Santa Barbra is so short before their lives get ruined by the Rattlers, so I guess I made this to give them like an extra dose of happiness before that happens (even though if I was writing it, that wouldn't happen to them). anyway, I hope you enjoy. -Tanisha<3

You woke to the smell of salt air, the brightness of morning sunshine against your closed eyelids, and the feeling of Abby kissing your neck from behind. With her long hair actually loose from its signature braid, whispy and tickling against your face and neck as she leaned over to angle her mouth into your skin. You moaned gently, her warm touch slowly pulling you from the misty edge of unconsciousness, and you leaned your body back into her warmth, into the warm wall of her chest and the hard, thick arm that was wrapped around your waist. Her lips were hot and slick against your neck, kissing gently and sucking at your pulse point, most likely leaving an impressive mark there that Lev would ask about if you weren't able to hide it with your clothing. 

It was a moment of absolute purity. Not in the sense that anything between you and Abby was innocent, the nature of your relationship never really had been - and it was hard to keep your thoughts about her pure when she was nibbling on your skin and dancing calloused fingers across the skin of your stomach. It was a purity of pleasure. Everything about this world, especially about the past few months, had been riddled with loss, a wreckage of God’s clumsy fist that made you treasure being in her arms like this, being able to hear the calmness of the ocean waves outside, that much more. 

“I love you.” You murmured out, your voice still bogged down with sleep, knowing she would hear and appreciate the words no matter how quietly you said them. 

With her mouth still mauling across your neck, you felt her smile into your skin. “I love you too,” She paused only long enough to say it between her worship of kisses. “I love you so much.”

You were in bliss. Swept up in the protective cage of her hold, loving the feel of her hair draped around you, the feel of her mouth on your skin, simply indulging in the elation of her touches and the calm heat that was emerging between your thighs. 

When her fingers snuck up underneath your shirt and gripped at your breast, something from a reality outside the bubble she had drawn you into - the one where only her warmth and her hot tongue existed - popped into your mind. 

"Where's Lev?" You asked, instantly gripping her hand from the outside of your shirt to still her movements, propping yourself up in bed to glance around the small living area of the boat. The cushy built in couch that Lev always slept on was empty, his blankets folded neatly and his shoes missing from their spot on the floor. 

"He went out to check the lobster traps." Abby informed you, and you did find this to be true concluding your inspection of the room, so she was able to lull you back down into laying on the bed with a simple push of her cheek against yours. 

It was a miniature heaven she had created here. The warm sun streaming in through the wooden slats above your head, which reflected off her hair and painted the room golden. The smell of the salt water mixing with the somehow beautiful musk of her sweat. Her gorgeous arms, one sneaking in underneath you and the other once again wrapped around your waist, caging you into a prison that you would never want to be released from. Her thick thighs and hard pelvis clad in nothing but a pair of thin cotton boxers, completely at the mercy of your ass as you ground yourself back into her wanting flesh. 

"Ugh, fuck." Abby groaned into your neck, sloppily licking and kissing up to your ear, grinding hotly back against the flesh of your ass. "Babygirl. You make me so fucking hot." 

The hand inside your shirt started squeezing your breast with want, simply enjoying the feeling of the round globe of flesh in her hand. She fucking loved how your body would bend to her will, how would twist to press your breasts and ass into her touch at the same time, contort your body whichever way she liked simply because she had you under her spell. 

She pressed more hot, open mouthed, sloppy kisses onto the burning skin of your neck, appreciating the tiny gasps you made for her. Her hand soon disappeared from your breast, leaving the flesh cold and lonely, your hardened nipple scraping against the fabric of your shirt. 

Her fingers were on a mission, hot on a trail down your stomach and past the waistband of your panties - the only other garment you happened to wear to bed the night before, with it being so brutally hot in California. 

"Abby." You weren't sure if it was a reprimand against her actions or a plea for more. 

You didn't like engaging in sexual activity when Lev was around. And technically he wasn't…  _ around _ at present, but this boat was his home too, so he could walk back in at any moment. But because of this rule you had declared, and enforced so strictly, it had been weeks, months probably since the last time you and your girlfriend had brought pleasure to each other. You had been able to get in a wonderful few hours of lovemaking when you stopped in Oregon for supplies and decided to stay at this quaint little undisturbed house, and you had convinced her to take a blanket into the field out behind the house when Lev had been knocked out cold for the night. But other than that, there had been little but lingering kisses and longing touches since. 

"I need to taste you." Abby whined against your neck, sounding absolutely nothing but desperate, and the zealous thirst in her voice caused a shiver to run up your spine. 

She felt your need and instantly proceeded with her advances, pushing her fingers deeper into your underwear. She found your clit easily, knowing your body with memorized ease by now, and moaned into your neck at the feeling of your heated wetness against her fingers. 

"Fuck." You tried to contain your reaction, instantly canting your hips toward her touch despite yourself. "What-what if he comes back?" You tried to get this thought out all in one breath, pressing your hot cheek harder into the pillow and biting your lip in an effort not to moan. 

It was something you were genuinely considering. As much as you wanted Abby to absolutely fuck your brains out, Lev had become something like a son to the both of you, and you even more so hated the idea of him walking in on the two of you being inappropriate. You wondered distantly if all parents (even though technically you were not Lev’s parents) had this dilemma at some point. 

"I'll be quick." Abby promised you, pulling her fingers away, and you whined at the loss of contact. 

She flipped you onto your back before you could blink, the show of strength and dominance making your pussy clench involuntarily. She sat between your thighs on her knees, making the muscles in her own thighs flex in such a delicious way. You took a healthy moment to truly appreciate her, raking your eyes over those flexing thighs, especially where her thin boxers had crept up to reveal even more freckly skin. You licked your lips when you looked between her thighs and noticed a wet spot forming on the cotton, and was almost too distracted by it to take in the show that was her absolutely lickable toned stomach, shown off by her grey sports bra. 

The entire visual tour of your gorgeous girlfriend was more than topped off when she smiled that stunning rare smile at you and raked her fingers through her loose golden locks to clear them out of her face. An action that was so simple, yet made an already stunning woman radiate with goddess-like energy. You probably could have died happy just watching the muscles in her arm flex and watching the golden waves of hair fall back into place as she pulled her hand away. 

Your reverie was broken when she took a position on top of you, using a hand beside your head to prop herself up. She purposefully kept her hot, toned body just an inch away from yours, seeing how much she could tease you before you broke. She crowded into your face, looming over you as her hair made a glorious curtain around the two of you, completely shutting you off from the outside world. 

She made it a point to raise her wet fingers up to her lips, licking them off as her breath fanned out over your cheeks. She moaned out at the taste, making your pussy ache, willing you to beg for her, willing it be  _ your _ idea. Willing you to break your own damn rule. 

"Please, baby." She begged you, beginning to kiss down the other side of your neck. She used her free hand to grab your hip digging into your flesh with her now spit sweetened fingers. "I'll be quick." She assured you again, between open mouthed kisses, leaving a hot trail of salvia across your skin. "I'll be so quick. I'll make you cum so fucking good." 

It seems she was desperate for a taste of your pussy, and you were getting drunk off the fumes of that desperation. 

"Yes, Abby." You finally croaked. "Fuck yes. Please. Just get your fucking tongue on me."

You barely had the words out of your mouth before she had both her hands in the band of your underwear, ripping them off, lifting your ass off the bed in that swoop. You felt your pussy clench once again at her strength, at how she handled you like a rag doll and in the moment, only seemed to care about getting to her goal. You most certainly heard the fabric tearing apart, but most definitely couldn't bring yourself to care in those moments. 

All you could care about was when her lips left your neck, and she skipped over removing your tee shirt or teasing your breasts at all to pin your thighs wide open with her large hands and immediately dive in with her vicious and unforgiving tongue. You let out a scream. A sharp, wordless screech, and immediately regretted the overtly loud noise. 

Abby kissed your clit before she pulled away temporarily. 

"You might wanna keep it down." She winked at you from between your legs, pure snark and pride. "You're the one who doesn't wanna get caught." 

Sometimes you couldn’t handle how cocky she was; mostly because it made you endlessly hotter for her. 

"Shut up and eat me out." You were breathless, having exactly zero bite to your remark, and had to clamp a hand tight over your mouth in order to keep quiet when her tongue pierced between your folds for the second time.

She was relentless, rocking her tongue hard and fast against your clit, licking up the beautiful taste you had to offer while trying her hardest to drive you toward a quick and enjoyable orgasm. 

You started weeping, tears streaking down your face as you dared to glance down at her, immediately overwhelmed by the sight of her gorgeous face between your legs, her lips wet with your juices, her strong hands holding you in place. 

You felt a surge of pleasure go through you, her hot tongue against your clit already too much. Your hips tried to rock into the touch, but your muscles were weak against her, and this thought alone made another shockwave flow through your body. 

As your back arched up in pleasure, you caught a healthy eyeful out the wooden slats above the bed. Even with your gaze upside down, you spotted Lev’s distant form all the way at the other end of the beach, bent low to the ground, seeming very preoccupied with something. Most likely chasing sandcrabs or looking for seashells again. 

Abby pressed her tongue down harder, sweeping even more aggressively across your clit, ultimately determined to make you cum - make you cum hard, quickly, and you reached up with your free hand, looking for some kind of grip on reality as she rocked you up into the fucking clouds, accidentally slamming the wooden slats shut. 

Abby, growing ever more determined to keep her promise to make you cum quickly and make you cum good, released the grip on your left thigh, reaching forward and plunging into you with two thick, experienced fingers. Feeling her stretch you out so suddenly made your pussy burn in the best way. You cried out against the flesh of your palm. 

You reached down and threaded your fingers into her perfect, smooth hair, gripping it hard and earnest, and she moaned into your pussy at the feeling of your fingers digging into her scalp. With the new leverage you had, a good grip on her and one of her hands no longer on your hip in order to now fuck you open with her fingers, you were able to press her face into your pussy with shameless earnest and fuck yourself against her face. 

“Abby,” You pulled your hand away from your mouth to try and catch a proper breath, and Abby moaned into you again at the sound of her name on your weak lips. 

The feeling of those vibrations against your clit caused you to moan out, and you had to bite down on your lip, hard, as she was spurred on even more by your reactions, and started fucking you even more roughly with her fingers and sucking even rougher on your clit. 

And then all too soon, you felt your orgasm becoming a reality. You had to clamp your hand over your face once more, worried you just might pierce a hole through your lip if you weren’t careful. You let out a high pitched whine against your own flesh as you felt the boiling inside you become a deep, exploding fire. It burned hot and even all over your body, causing all your muscles to seize up, your back to arch up even more than it had before, and then all of those muscles relaxed, finally soothed by that beautiful fire.

Abby worked you all the way through it, continuously licking and sucking at you, pumping her fingers, never having enough of you, and you finally had to use your grip on her hair to pull her off you when the heat of her tongue became too much against you. 

"Fuck. That was fucking perfect." You announced quietly, finally letting yourself speak, pulling her up by her hair, knowing that she loved it when you did, into a sloppy kiss. You tasted yourself on her lips, even more so when she shoved her tongue into your mouth, getting a thrill out of sharing the essence of your pleasure with you. 

"What about you?" You asked when she pulled away to kiss down your neck again. You knew how turned on she must have been, and of course you wanted to pleasure her too. 

But there were things that needed to be done, and you didn’t have the luxury of just laying in bed all day. If you lazed around too long, Lev would come looking for you. 

Abby pulled away from her barrage of neck kisses to smile at you. The radiance of her smile gave you more energy than a million protein bars ever could. 

"That was more than good enough for me." She told you, pressing her forehead into yours as you combed your fingers through her hair, trying to sort out some of the knots you had created with your passionate grip, and simply enjoying the smoothness of it. 

She kissed you once more, her hand so gentle on your cheek, lips pillowy and soft against your own. You almost shed a tear at the perfection of it all, at just how fucking perfect of a human being Abby was, at how perfectly she treated you, at how perfect the moment was. 

… 

It wasn't long before you were settling in to breakfast, Lev having come back with a rather grand haul of three lobsters and, much to your horror, especially at the young boy's excitement about it, a dead rattlesnake that he had speared with a sharp stick. Turns out that's what he had been tracking through the sand, having read in some kind of survivalist manual that rattlesnake meat was actually quite nutritious. Abby was excited for him as well, trying to show her admiration for his efforts, but slightly weary of the poisonous beast. And even though you wished she would tell him to take it outside somewhere and bury it, even just the sight of it making your skin crawl, she did help him with the butchering. Lev collected the very end of the tail, his rattling trophy, and Abby assured you that she had removed all danger by cutting off the head, and then they gutted the thing so that you could have the meat and one of the lobsters that night for dinner. 

"I followed it almost all the way to the end of the beach, past that cliff," Lev was excitedly recounting the story of his hunt between bites, gesturing in the direction of the cliff with one hand and shaking the rattle with the other. 

“You shouldn’t be going out that far.” You scolded him, and even though she was sitting beside you, you could  _ feel _ Abby roll her eyes at your words. She often believed that you ‘mothered’ Lev too much. But at the end of the day, you just worried about his safety. As much as you did Abby’s, or anyone who you loved. So despite her incoming protests, you continued with your explanation. “If something happens, neither of us will be able to hear if you call for help.” 

Lev crinkled his nose, clearly disliking your attempt at strangling his independence. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Y/N, he’s fine. He’s good on his own, he’s more than proven that.” Abby motioned to the food he had brought back to make her point. “Don’t be such a Mom.” 

She said these words with a laugh, making Lev giggle, and the irony of her words was not lost on you. 

She hadn't even started eating yet, having fallen into her most natural role to feed Lev first, and was still cleaning the meat out of the second lobster for the two of you to share. Her mothering may not have been as blatant as yours, but she most certainly played the role. You tried not to be distracted from the conversation by the sight of her beside you, cracking the shells with her bare hands, her muscles flexing so beautifully, it taking almost no effort. 

"Ugh, that's not the point-" 

You were about to explain why Lev straying too far had nothing to with him or his skills, but your rant was cut off when Abby cracked one of the claws and a large spurt of juice from the lobster meat fired out at your face. You flinched, Lev giggled quietly, and you reached up to wipe away the offensive smell and texture, not noticing that you accidentally swept the loose neck of your shirt down beneath your collar bone with this action. 

The bright purple bruise on your neck instantly caught Lev's attention, while Abby was busy murmuring apologies and looking for a kitchen towel to wipe you clean. 

"Did you get hurt?" He pointed his finger right at your neck, making it unmistakable as to what he was talking about. 

It was a strange injury to have. That thought process was churning through his mind. He was wondering what kind of accident a person would find themselves in to obtain a bruise like that in that sort of place. 

You quickly pulled your shirt back up over the hickey, Abby wiping the lobster juice from your face with a rough kitchen towel. 

"It's-" 

She cut off your nervous start of an explanation. "It's a hickey." 

You almost choked on your own spit. You knew that Abby sought to give Lev a very straight forward, no bullshit education about the world since his escape from the Seraphites. She had introduced him to everything from evolution to rock music, one bit at a time, slowly opening up his mind to the world so that he could actually formulate his own ideas about things. But dear god, sometimes you really wished she wouldn't.

You glared at the side of her face, trying your best to silently will her to shut up, to make up an innocent lie. 

"What's a hickey?" His voice was bright and curious as always. 

You hated this conversation. You wanted to sink through the bottom of the boat and bury your head in the sand. Literally. 

You knew she felt your gaze piercing into the side of her face and you willed yourself not to start an argument at the table. Not in front of Lev. 

"It's like a… love mark? I guess. That adults give each other. To show their love." Abby explained, keeping her eyes on Lev, face neutral, calm.

You went to pinch her knee under the table, trying to silently show your frustration, but she saw the move coming a mile away and scooped your incoming hand up into hers, lacing your fingers together and gently squeezing your hand, only further showing her love for you. It calmed your frustration a bit, and you had to will yourself to continue being mad at her. It was just too frustrating when she would directly go against what you wanted and then try to make you forget about it by being cute. 

"So you... hit Y/N because you love her?" Lev was very confused, and concerned all in the same breath. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no." You turned to Lev now, instantly correcting this fumble. "It's like…" You couldn't think of any other way to explain it than the truth. "A bite?" 

"And that's… good?" Lev's face was laced with immature confusion, and you wanted to dig your elbow into Abby's ribs for even giving you that hickey in the first place, and forcing you to be stuck in this quicksand swamp of a conversation. 

"Yeah." Abby tried to end the whole thing quickly, using her authoritative tone. "You'll understand when you're older. Probably." 

She lifted her hand from yours, busying herself with the lobster, picking up a piece and feeding it to you. 

"That’s a relief." Lev mused, once again shaking his rattlesnake rattle, the sandy pellets doing something to fill the strange air that had overtaken the room. "I thought Y/N was screaming because you guys were fighting." 

That time you really felt your throat close up. Partly because he  _ had _ heard you screaming, and partly because Lev suspected that there was some kind of anger between you and Abby. Even when you disagreed on things, like how you should ‘parent’ Lev or survival tactics, you never fought viciously. You were always able to either walk away and come back calmer, or discuss things with a rational head. 

However, Abby was much quicker to handle the shock, and instantly jumped to the connotation of what Lev had said. 

"Why would we be having an argument?" Her tone was smooth and serious, looking right at him, having this motherliness to her that invited the question to be answered. 

Lev shrugged, choosing to stare down the small piece of nature he held between his fingers instead of even looking at either of you. You put your hand on the table, reaching across to him to gently touch his arm. He was never a fan of hugs or physical contact, but over time, he was slowly seeking those things out from you. You hoped this small act of vulnerability would coax an answer out of him. 

“I thought maybe you wouldn't want me around anymore. Cause I haven't been doing enough. And cause...” He shrugged again, trying to play it off as if his words meant nothing, when you could hear the weight of them strangling his voice. You gently ran your thumb over his forearm, encouraging him to continue. “Cause you guys are like, in love. And maybe you don’t like me.” You could see the glass shield forming over his eyes as he made this confession, and despite the awkward tension in the room just moments before, your emotions were put into a tailspin and you felt your heart begin to break for him. 

You couldn’t even think of where he had gotten this idea from, that you and Abby didn’t like him. And you could sense that he was even hesitating to say that you didn’t love him, and that he wished that you would. But you did. You absolutely loved him. You couldn’t spend as much time with someone as you and Abby had with Lev, go through as much, put your life on the line for them, and not end up loving them in some way. 

It certainly explained why, for the past few mornings, he had been up before sunrise, before either you or Abby could blink, to check and reset the lobster traps and apparently to hunt rattlesnakes. He had even offered to climb the mast to try and patch some of the holes in the sail, something you immediately struck down as far too dangerous, which Abby actually agreed with for once. He thought that increasing his workload would make him more appealing as a companion - as if he needed to earn your love through hard work.

It was almost understandable, considering where he came from. Love didn’t seem to be an automatic, unchanging preset of the family home in the Seraphite community. 

"Hey." Abby's serious voice finally got him to look up at the two of you, and you could hear with just that one word that she too was starting to glass over with tears. "Of course we like you.” She swallowed hard, and you hoped she would actually push past her hard formed shell to say the right thing. “We love you.” Lev finally let a tear slip at these words. “Please don’t ever think that we don’t. Just because we love each other doesn’t mean we don’t have the room to love you. We might all be broken, and lost… but we are some weird version of a family now. And even if you annoy the hell out of me and I want to strangle you, I still want you around. Remember that. Please." 

Abby’s emotions were strangling her words by the time she was done, and you had to take a deep breath to avoid crying yourself. 

"I won't actually let her strangle you. I promise." You said quietly, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. 

And apparently it worked. Lev gave me a teary smile, and Abby burst into laughter beside you, giving you a playful shove. 


End file.
